Challenge
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Sebastian was looking for something or someone to do when he spots Kurt Hummel at the Lima Bean. Sebastian was always up for a challenge and Kurt just became his new one. SebastianxKurt. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Haylo everyone this is my first Sebastian and Kurt. I love this pairing. This story has been wanting to get out of my head all weekend. It was very persistent and I just had to write it and here it is! I had a blast writing this story and I hope you enjoy. It will be a one-shot and there will be a lemon.

**Warning: Sexual content**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sebastian was always up for a challenge and he just spotted his new one. Kurt Hummel. He always made fun of how feminine he thought Kurt was, but in actuality he found Kurt attractive. All pale skin and long limbs. He couldn't wait to see that porcelain skin flushed in the heat of arousal. Plus, he was bored. And needed to do something or someone.

The last month or two Sebastian had seen Kurt at Scandals, scanning the crowd, dancing, overall being a cock tease. He knew exactly what Kurt had been looking for and obviously hadn't found. It was time someone gave the poor guy what he wanted.

Sebastian stood at the counter waiting for his coffee. He was going to do this. Kurt sat near a window at the back of the Lima Bean. He'd pursue Kurt and see what came of it. Even if he couldn't get in to Kurt's pants at least it gave him something to do. Forget about Blaine. Plus, the guy already turned him down. After Kurt and Blaine broke up, Sebastian was all over Blaine. The former Warbler turned him down in two seconds flat. Spouting all kinds of crap about how he was still in love with Kurt. It was no skin off Sebastian's nose. Kurt was more interesting. He fought back. Blaine may be pretty, but he didn't have the fire Kurt did or the wit.

Sebastian got his coffee. He sauntered over to Kurt's table and plopped down in the chair next to Kurt's like he had every right. He thought he did considering he thought they both were after the same thing. Kurt's head whipped up, blue eyes wide. Sebastian smirked, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it on the table. He crossed his legs, letting his gaze rove over Kurt's body. Sebastian waited for him to find his voice.

"What do you want?" Kurt closed the book he was reading and put it on the table.

Sebastian's smirk turned into a smile. What a perfect opening question. Sebastian leaned in closer to Kurt, lips grazing the shell of his ear. Sebastian felt Kurt shiver more than he saw it. A tingle of pleasure shot through his system from the small contact, making his heart beat a little faster. "I know what you've been doing, going to Scandals. You want someone to fill you're quivering, fluttering hole. The perfect cock that will fill you to the brink, filling that aching emptiness. I can be that person Kurt. I know you haven't found that person." Sebastian pulled away to see Kurt trembling, sweat beaded on his forehead, hands fisted on his thighs, a huge bulge in his too tight pants.

Sebastian's head nearly exploded at the sight. He was unbelievably warm, heart beat picking up at the sight of Kurt's arousal. He didn't think his words alone would make Kurt so hard. It was hotter than he thought it would. He swallowed, trying to keep his calm cool exterior when on the inside he was shaking with barely controlled lust. His challenge suddenly didn't seem so funny. This wasn't something he expected to feel about Kurt. He just thought he'd either get laid or have fun messing with Kurt. Now it was imperative that he get them somewhere where they could have sex or he'd drag Kurt to the bathroom. He didn't care. As long as he got his hands on Kurt soon.

Maybe the Lima Bean wasn't the best place to do this. At least at Scandals it would've have been dark and Sebastian could've taken care of Kurt in the bathroom or on the dance floor. Kurt closed his eyes, breathing hard. "Sebastian, don't mess around."

"But I want to. With you." Sebastian snuck his hand under the table, rubbing his hand over Kurt's clothed cock. Kurt hissed, hand landing on Sebastian's to pull his hand away or to keep it there Sebastian didn't know. Little sparks of electricity danced over his skin at the small touch from Kurt. It made him wonder what touching the rest of Kurt would feel like if one small touch could elicit such a reaction. The plan was to find out. He palmed Kurt's cock, adding a little more pressure, trying hard not to do the same to his own dick. "Come with me to my place." Sebastian's voice was layered with lust, need, and want. He didn't care about keeping his cool exterior now. His cock pulsed with the need to be in Kurt's ass. He knew Kurt's ass would squeeze his prick like a vice. He shook his head, they had to get out of there now. Warmth filled his body at the thought. They had to get out of there now. "Come on Kurt. I know what you need. What we both need."

Kurt's cheek flushed a brilliant pink, lips parted, breath coming in short spurts. Kurt already looked debauched and Sebastian hadn't even got their clothes off yet. "Okay," Kurt whispered, eye lashes covering his eyes. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand, book and coffee forgotten. He tugged Kurt after him, more of the same jolts shot through their connected hands. They needed to get to his house as soon as possible. He was never more grateful for his parents being away on business.

Kurt made to go to his car, but Sebastian pulled him along. "We'll pick it up later." It was only eleven in the morning. They'd have plenty of time to come back and get Kurt's car. They needed to get out of there now. Sebastian unlocked his car and got in. Kurt wasn't even buckled in when Sebastian peeled rubber getting out of the parking lot. He sped home, not caring about how many laws he broke trying to get Kurt in his bed. He didn't really want to reflect on how bad he needed to be in Kurt. Usually any willing warm body would do. Not now.

Sebastian sped down the road, a quiet Kurt by his side. "Sebastian do you really think this is a good idea?"

He wanted to curse. Sebastian took a deep breath. "Yes, don't you?"

"But we don't like each other."

Did Kurt really want to get into this now? Fine, Sebastian would if it shut up the pretty mouth that would hopefully find better uses when they were at his house. "Kurt, think about it. We have verbal foreplay. I always thought it was good. You don't take crap from me or anybody."

Sebastian slowed down to a reasonable speed. "But what about Blaine?"

"What about him?"

"You always wanted him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's gorgeous. But up here…" Sebastian tapped his temple. "Not much going on in the way of wit."

Kurt snorted. "You want someone who can keep up with you?"

Sebastian grinned. They were finally home. He pulled in to the driveway, parked then turned to Kurt to make sure he understood. "Yes, I want someone who can keep up with me verbally and physically. You fit that bill. Now are we gonna get naked or do I have to take you back?" Sebastian silently prayed it was the former. He didn't think his dick could take a rejection now. He wasn't beyond begging. At least in this case.

Kurt bit his lip, looking down. He slowly raised his eyes to meet Sebastian's. Kurt's pupils were dilated so much they swallowed up most of the blue. That was answer enough for him. "Out. Now." Sebastian's voice broke. He didn't care. They had to get naked now.

Sebastian somehow got him and Kurt in the house and up the stairs. As soon as they hit his room, Kurt closed the door and Sebastian pushed him against it. He brushed his lips against Kurt's, feeling tendrils of excitement wrapping around him. Sebastian pulled away when Kurt tried to deepen the kiss. Sebastian kissed lightly along Kurt's jaw then over his cheeks. He kissed the corner of his mouth, Kurt whimpered when Sebastian by passed his lips again.

"Sebastian," Kurt fisted his hands in Sebastian's shirt. "Please."

Sebastian chuckled a little. "Please what?"

"Please, suck me." Sebastian pulled away to see Kurt's eyes wide with want, cheeks flushed red, hair rumpled.

Sebastian somehow had managed to rein in his lust, but now it was out of control again from Kurt's request. He stiffly nodded his head. He fumbled with Kurt's button and fly, finally getting his pants and boxers down. Sebastian got on his knees, looking at the beautiful cock in front of him. It was long and wide, the head glistening with pre-come. It hit Kurt's covered stomach. Kurt looked down at him through hooded lids, tongue swiping over his lower lip. A wave of heat hit Sebastian in the gut. It was a little overwhelming especially with Kurt looking at him like that. With such raw want and need. It fuelled his own desire, ramping it up even more.

Sebastian leaned forward. He fisted Kurt's cock, earning him a low moan from the man above him. He flicked his tongue over the leaking slit. The salty taste of Kurt's pre-come was exhilarating. More pre-come oozed from it. Sebastian almost blew his load at the effect he was having on Kurt. He pressed his hand against his groin while he led Kurt's cock to his mouth with the other hand. Sebastian licked the underside of Kurt's cock, loving the way Kurt melted against the door, hands flat against the wood, not finding anything to hold on to. Sebastian pulled his hand away from his prick, pretty sure he wouldn't lose it any time soon. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and placed in his hair. Kurt's fingers curled in his hair, giving an experimental tug. Sebastian groaned at the sensation. The small sting of pain mixing well with the pleasure he was getting from giving Kurt a blow job. He swallowed Kurt's cock down till his nose hit pubic hair. He breathed in the musky scent that was all man and specific to Kurt. He relaxed his throat, Kurt's cock hitting the back of his throat. Sebastian heard a thud. He looked up to find Kurt had hit his head against the door, shaking it back and forth. Sebastian smirked around the dick in his mouth or tried to. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the head of Kurt's cock. Enjoying the salty taste from the pre-come that kept leaking from Kurt's slit. Sebastian's prick was so hard. He loved giving head. The feel and weight of a man's cock in his mouth was such turn on. Kurt kept making all these mind-boggling sounds. Whimpering and moaning. It nearly sent Sebastian over the edge a time or two. He had to restrain himself from unbuttoning his pants and jerking off while he gave Kurt head.

"Sebastian," Kurt whimpered. His name falling from Kurt's lips was almost more than he could take. Heat ignited in his veins, his cock jerked in his jeans at the wanton image Kurt made. Mouth hanging open in ecstasy, eyes closed, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He'd bet dollars to doughnuts that Kurt's chest was covered in the same pink as his cheeks. Something he wouldn't mind seeing.

Sebastian swallowed Kurt's cock down to the root, he hallowed his cheeks, adding suction to the wonderful cock in his mouth. Kurt looked down at him, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sight of Sebastian.

Kurt started pumping his hips forward slowly at first then speeding up when he knew Sebastian could take it. Sebastian groaned when Kurt started going faster, thrusting his cock down Sebastian's throat and Sebastian loved every moment. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed giving a blow job so much. He shied away from the thought instead concentrating on Kurt's erratic hip movement. He wouldn't last much longer of that Sebastian was sure. He knew what would push Kurt over the edge. He hummed around the cock in his mouth, Kurt cried out, hands clenching in Sebastian's hair, spurting his seed down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallowed every last drop. He sucked on Kurt's softening cock. He licked it until it was clean. Sebastian stood up on shaky legs, Kurt slumped against the door, panting.

"Wow," Kurt said.

"Yeah." Not their most intelligent conversation, but he thought it covered everything.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the bed. Their rampant sexual drive was now more subdued. He would take his time now. Although his cock pulsed in protest. He undressed Kurt slowly, drinking in all the pale flesh he uncovered. He ran his hand over the soft milky white flesh. The feel of Kurt's skin against his hands was wonderful, but he didn't have the patience to take the time to enjoy it. He took off his clothes more rapidly. "Get on your knees, in the middle of the bed."

Kurt did what Sebastian said. Sebastian's mouth watered as eyes Kurt's round firm ass. The need to be in Kurt's ass was starting to make Sebastian dizzy with need. He took a moment to get his bearings. He got on the bed, behind Kurt. He grabbed one firm globe, squeezing earning him a moan from Kurt. Sebastian had planned on exploring Kurt's body more thoroughly. There was no way in hell he could right then. They would have more time for that later. He hoped. Sebastian ran a finger down Kurt's crease, noticing Kurt shaking. He continued the action, finger stopping at Kurt's tight pucker. Kurt let a needy groan, he leaned his head on his arm. He spread himself more for Sebastian showing more of his tight pink pucker. Sebastian held back his own moan. He fingered Kurt's hole, watching as it fluttered and quivered under his ministrations. He couldn't hold back anymore. Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his tongue against Kurt's tight channel. Kurt let out a breathy sigh. His whole body trembled as Sebastian breathed in Kurt's wonderfully musky scent. Kurt was already hard again. Balls high and tight against his body. He was ready to come again. He laved Kurt's pucker until it relaxed under his tongue. Sebastian speared his tongue into Kurt's tight hole. Kurt let out a whimper. Sebastian slowed down, backing off, licking around Kurt's pucker then going back in. He kept that up until Kurt was a quivering mess.

"Sebastian, please now."

He didn't need to be told twice. He lunged for his pillow, grabbing the lube under there and a condom from the night stand. Thank goodness he kept everything close at hand. Never know when you might need lube. Like right now.

Sebastian popped the top, coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube, before he started, he asked. "How long Kurt?"

"How long what?" Kurt asked, face in his arms.

"You know what I mean. How long has it been?" Sebastian did not have the patience for this conversation if Kurt played dumb.

"Never."

"You mean…"

"I always topped."

Blood roared in Sebastian's ears, heading south to make his cock even harder. He'd be Kurt's first. He grabbed the base of his cock to keep from coming. He didn't want to ask, but he did. "Are you sure?" He wanted to be the first and the last. He realized that thought too late. He was too far gone. He'd do anything to make sure he was the last.

"Yes, now hurry. I need you inside me now." Kurt lifted his head, turned and stared at Sebastian with lust filled eyes.

Sebastian fumbled with the tube of lube. He dropped it on the bed beside him. He put one finger in Kurt, letting the tight grip his hole had on Sebastian's finger relax. He wiggled his finger until Kurt was begging for more he added his second finger. He scissored his fingers, crooking his fingers he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Kurt screamed. Sebastian kept brushing his fingers against the gland, Kurt pushed back against Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian's swallowed thickly. He added a third finger, Kurt hissed in pain. He did move his fingers until Kurt started pushing back against them. By the time he pulled his fingers out he was shaking so bad he could barely get the condom on. He finally got the condom on and coated his shaft in lube. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips. The blunt tip of his cock pushed against Kurt's tight ring of muscles. He breached the muscles, slowly inching his way into Kurt's tight heat. He thrust his hips slowly until he was sheathed to the hilt in Kurt. Sebastian was covered in sweat from his restraint. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

Kurt wiggled his ass. "Move." He pleaded. Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. He started out slowly. Starting out with short thrusts, Kurt wasn't having any of it. He pushed against Sebastian's cock. Sebastian held Kurt's hips in a bruising grip. He pounded in to Kurt, brushing against his prostate every other thrust. Kurt gripped his cock, jerking himself every time Sebastian pounded in him. Sebastian looked down, the sight of his cock pumping in and out of Kurt was almost his undoing. Kurt screamed his name, hole gripping Sebastian like a vice as he came. He sprayed his pearly come all over Sebastian's comforter. Sebastian's own orgasm surprised him, no warning. He was pounding into Kurt then coming. His pumped his hips erratically as he rode out his orgasm. He saw white until the last of his come spurted from his cock. Kurt fell to the bed with Sebastian following him. His softening prick falling out of Kurt as he landed on his back. He was covered in sweat, shivering and shaking. His heart beat thundered in his ears. His breath came out in short hard pants. Kurt turned on his side, staring at Sebastian with pretty blue eyes. Sebastian took off the condom, throwing it in the direction of his trash can. He didn't care if it went in he had more important matters to do deal with. He wanted, no needed to do that with Kurt again and again and again…

Sebastian sat up, moving him and Kurt to the top of the bed. He looked down at Kurt. "Kurt let's say we make this a regular thing." Sebastian tried to appear casual. It was hard being naked, but he thought he pulled it off.

Kurt eyed him. "Maybe, but not if you continue to stick you dick in ever available hole."

"You want this to be exclusively you and me?"

Kurt's cheeks colored. "Yeah."

"Sounds good to me," Sebastian said, nodding. He wasn't exactly sure what he just agreed to. He had a feeling he just entered into a relationship. The idea didn't bother him all that much. As long as he was the only one who could be with Kurt he was fine. The idea of being Kurt's last lover settled over Sebastian nicely. He didn't quite understand why it was so important, but he knew over time he'd figure it out. For now he'd enjoy his afterglow and hopefully they would indulge in their new relationship again before they went to go get Kurt's car. He was ready for a nap though. He needed to recharge and was positive Kurt needed one too considering he just came twice. Sebastian grabbed the end of the comforter, covering him and Kurt.

Kurt snuggled into his side. Kurt looked up at Sebastian's questioning look. He never cuddled. It was like Kurt could read his mind. "Get used to snuggling afterward. It's a condition."

Sebastian snorted. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled up at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled lazily, pulling Kurt tighter to his side, happy to know that from now on it would just be him and Kurt. He didn't quite know what that entailed. He was excited to find out.

* * *

Yay! And whew here we are at the end. I really had a wonderful time writing this story. I love Sebastian and Kurt so much. I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone I have another chapter to add to this story. It just had to be written. This time from Kurt's POV. It was a blast to write this chapter. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: Sexual content**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Kurt flopped to the side, panting, covered in sweat. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of Sebastian hair mussed, chest heaving. "Now that was good."

Sebastian grinned. "You nearly killed me."

"Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's cock and fisted it in his hand. Kurt heard Sebastian hiss at the touch of his too sensitive cock. "I need to be able to ride it again later." Kurt enjoyed the way Sebastian's eyes went half mast at his touch and words.

He felt insatiable when it came to having sex with Sebastian. It was never enough. He was constantly touching the Warbler. Making sure that this was really happening. It was hard to believe that they had been together for three months. Most of the time was spent in the bedroom. Kurt didn't mind. He wanted more of it to be spent in bed. There was a small part of him that thought Sebastian would tire of him and leave him for someone else. Before Kurt, Sebastian wasn't exactly known for his monogamy. It was just a tiny part that never really bothered him, but that niggling feeling didn't bother him too often. That fear was squashed when Sebastian would look at him with so much hunger, want, lust, and need and something else that presented itself once in a while. Kurt suspected it was love. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was in love with Sebastian. There was no way he was saying it out loud. It was enough to admit it to himself. He would keep that treasure of information locked up for a while longer. Until he was surer of how Sebastian felt. He suspected he already knew.

They were supposed to go out to dinner, but Kurt wanted to stay in and stay in bed. He loved going out with Sebastian. Sometimes he drove Kurt crazy especially when he baited Kurt, but it always led to hard and fast sex, Kurt was surprised he could still walk. Sebastian liked to bait him a lot. Not that Kurt was complaining. Sometimes he started in on Sebastian knowing exactly where it would lead, back to Sebastian's house and bed. They spent most of their time at his house because his parents were gone so much. It gave them more privacy. The few times they did anything at his house he thought he might be traumatized especially when Finn walked in on Sebastian rimming Kurt. Finn thought Kurt was hurt with all the moans and groans he was making. Last time he kept his door unlocked. Finn didn't look Kurt in the eye for a few weeks. Not that Kurt could blame him. It was hard to look Finn in the eye. Sebastian had no problem teasing Finn every chance he got which led to some fun times.

Kurt scooted closer to Sebastian laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian grumbled something about cuddling, but pulled Kurt closer to his side. He had one arm pillowing his head, the other wrapped around Kurt. It looked dinner was off the table for now. Kurt was happy right where he was.

"Why do you prefer to bottom?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts he really had to think about Sebastian's question. It took a moment for the words to really sink in. He sat up and looked down at Sebastian who looked thoughtful. "I don't know." Kurt felt his eyebrows shoot up. This was tampering with his blissful after glow. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You used to top with Blaine." Sebastian's lip curled at the mention of Blaine's name. Kurt felt a happy bubble expand in his chest. Sebastian didn't get jealous or possessive often, but when Blaine was around or mentioned he did. It was nice to see Sebastian get that way once in a while.

Kurt rubbed his chest, earning an appreciative groan from Sebastian. "Blaine never wanted to top and so I did. I love topping, but I wanted to bottom too. I think maybe it was the person I was with." Kurt definitely was not against the idea of topping Sebastian. The idea sent a curl of arousal down to his cock. He tried to stop his thoughts. They were talking about stuff. It wasn't time to have sex. His cock thought it was. It was ready to be in Sebastian.

It was like Sebastian could his read thoughts or his cock. "Look what we have here." Sebastian wrapped a hand around Kurt's dick. Kurt fell back down on the bed. All strength leaving him. Sebastian always had that effect on him. Sebastian pumped his cock one, twice then the wonderful grip was gone. Kurt shot up in bed ready to yell at Sebastian for stopping when the sight of Sebastian naked in the middle of the room short circuited his thoughts. Sebastian was lightly muscled, abs rippling as he stretched. Kurt was practically drooling when Sebastian turned around, showing off his round butt. No one in their right mind could turn down Sebastian. Which was probably how he got where he was. That day Sebastian asked him to go with him was life changing. He was so glad he accepted. Those three words bubbled up ready to burst from him if something didn't happen fast. Kurt was about to get up when Sebastian turned around, lube and condom in hand.

"Lay down and hold on to the headboard." Sebastian's tone brooked no argument. The command sent shivers of anticipation trhough Kurt. He did as he was told. He stretched his arms and held on to the bottom of the headboard. His prick leaked pre-cum on his stomach, jerking when Sebastian looked at him with dark eyes. Sebastian's pupils were blown, leaving only a small ring of the beautiful hazel color they normally were. Kurt swallowed thickly, trying to get a better view of Sebastian walking toward him. Sebastian's cock curved toward his stomach, bobbing as he settled on the bed. He put the condom and lube on the other side of Kurt, smirking as he pecked Kurt on the lips. The small brush of lips, lit Kurt on fire. He was ready to go anytime Sebastian was. He moved his head, seeking more of the familiar warmth of Sebastian's lips against his, but Sebastian pulled away. He was ready to let go of the headboard when Sebastian shook his head.

"Don't let go or we'll have to start over." Sebastian started kissing along Kurt's jaw, nipping, sucking along the way.

Kurt whimpered at the small contact. It wasn't enough. He wanted Sebastian now! He tensed all his muscles to keep from letting go of the headboard. Sebastian reached his ear, licking the shell and dipping his tongue in. Kurt moaned, bucking his and arching his back. Sebastian smiled against his ear. Kurt would've called him on it, but the warm slick of Sebastian's tongue along his skin was too good. His mind melted when Sebastian nuzzled his neck as he made his way from his ear to kiss along his neck, leaving a good size love bite from it. Sebastian nipped, nibbled, licked, and kissed at the pulse point on his neck. It was mind meltingly good. His cock leaked more pre-cum when Sebastian gave his neck one last kiss. Sebastian travelled down to his chest, kissing and licking every part of Kurt he came in to contact. He struggled to keep from touching Sebastian. It must be some form of torture that Sebastian came up. Sebastian knew how Kurt loved to touch him, run his hands through his hair, any skin pressed together was wonderful to Kurt. The need to touch Sebastian was making him sweat, his heart pound and his was mouth dry especially when he looked down at Sebastian. He worked his way down to Kurt's nipples. He sucked the right bud in his mouth, making it hard and pointy when he was done with that he made his way to the left still working the right nipple with his hand. Kurt squirmed, balls drawing closer to his body. He was sure if his nipples were worked on long enough he'd come. He pressed his chest closer to Sebastian's mouth silently begging for more. The sweet sting of pain flared, fading in to pleasure. Kurt's head lolled back, he was panting from strain by the time Sebastian worked down to his stomach, giving the same love he gave the rest of his body. Kurt knew for a fact that Sebastian marked his pale skin with many love bites. The idea sent a spiral of arousal shooting through his body. He loved the idea of being marked as Sebastian's. The Warbler made his way back up Kurt's stomach and finally made it back to his mouth.

"You did well. You deserve a reward." Sebastian kissed Kurt and Kurt plundered his mouth. Teeth and tongue meeting in a battle. Warmth exploded in his gut when his tongue met Sebastian. Kurt traced Sebastian's mouth, every part he could get to. He didn't notice Sebastian straddle his hips until their cocks met. A moan bled from his mouth when the silky skin of Sebastian's cock met his.

Kurt flushed a brilliant red from the roots of his hair to his chest. The kiss went straight to his heart and cock. "Best reward ever." Kurt's speaking ability flew out the window when Sebastian was involved.

"Yeah." The same happened to Sebastian it seemed.

The sweet drag of their cocks together, sent Kurt's mind whirling. He bucked his hips, getting a little friction against his aching cock. His balls were all ready tight against his body. It wasn't enough. He wanted to let go of the headboard, pull Sebastian against him and rut against his body. Sebastian hadn't told him to let go so he wasn't going to. It was killing him not to. He knew Sebastian could be mean but this was too much. His prick leaked more when Sebastian pinned him with a hazy stare.

"I'm going to ride you." Sebastian reached for the lube somewhere near Kurt's head.

Kurt's heart hammered so hard against his chest he thought for sure it was going to pop out to say hello. His body ached from keeping his muscles rigid. He was going to be sore tomorrow. His body was drenched in sweat when Sebastian poured lube on his fingers, letting it warm up. Sometimes he liked the cold jolt of the lube along his crease it was nice when Sebastian let it warm up though. It looked like he was ready to prepare himself when Kurt stopped him. Sebastian's weight kept him pinned to the bed. Kurt let go of the headboard earning him a glare from Sebastian.

Kurt supported his weight with his elbows. His heart rate didn't slow down as he looked at the Warbler, eyes dark with desire. The stare felt like a caress along his skin and cock. He needed to sort something's out before they went any further. Sebastian never showed any interest in switching places. "Sebastian, are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt ignored the lust pounding through his veins. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Sebastian moved to where Kurt's cock glided along his crease one false move and he would be in Sebastian. Sweat slid down his temple as he kept from entering Sebastian's warm hole.

"Of course I want to. I've only done it one other time, but I know you'll make it good for me. You always look like you're having a great time when I'm in you." Sebastian gave him a cocky grin.

It hurt to hear that Sebastian hadn't had a great experience with bottoming. He wanted to kiss Sebastian again to show how much he thought of what he was doing. "I know you want to." Sebastian reached behind him and pumped Kurt's cock. "This is all mine now. And I want your cock in me filling me up. I ache for it sometimes. I'm ready now. Now put your hands back on the headboard and let me finish getting ready."

"Hurry," Kurt croaked when Sebastian reached behind him and starting stretching his hole. He tipped his head back, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. He must've hit his prostate. Kurt closed his eyes tightly. It was way too much for him to watch Sebastian in throws of ecstasy. Kurt peeked at Sebastian seeing he was still stretching himself. Sebastian stopped stretching himself and reached for the condom. He put it on Kurt and put lube on it.

"Ready?" Kurt didn't know if Sebastian was talking to him or to himself, but he nodded any way.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's cock, leading it to his hole. The head of Kurt's cock brushed over Sebastian's pucker for a moment then Sebastian slowly slid down Kurt's cock until he was seated. Sweat fell in Sebastian's eyes as he placed his hands on Kurt's chest then started lifting his body up and slamming back down.

Kurt tried his best to control bucking up in to Sebastian, letting him set the slow pace. It was driving him crazy. Sebastian's inner walls squeezed Kurt's cock with such perfection. He knew he was meant to be there. Now they both were connected in the same way.

Sebastian slammed down, his rhythm started to falter and Kurt couldn't do it anymore, he let go of the headboard, and grabbed Sebastian's hips. He started thrusting in to Sebastian hard and fast. Sebastian met every one of his thrusts. Kurt's blood roared in his ears as he neared his climax. His stomach muscles clenched as his belly filled with a familiar heat. Sebastian was close too. Kurt wanted him to come first. He grabbed Sebastian and started pumping his cock with hard fast strokes. Sebastian keened, orgasm exploding from his cock, decorating Kurt's chest and stomach in his pearly essence. Sebastian landed on him, inner muscles clenching around Kurt's prick, dragging out of his orgasm. His mind blanked when his climax barreled through him. He filled the condom and rolled him and Sebastian on their sides. His muscles were shivery and shaky.

Sebastian was panting, grinning from ear to ear. "What do you say about doing that again later? But first…" Sebastian licked his come from Kurt's chest and belly. He was quaking inside and outside at the sight of Sebastian licking up his own up. When Sebastian was done he kissed Kurt long and slow. He pulled back with a sleepy smile. "Mmm, delicious."

Kurt's cheeks burned from a blush. He had to agree with Sebastian. The taste of his salty skin and Sebastian's salty come made his head spin in the best of ways. He cleared his throat and said. "We are definitely doing that again. But now sleep." His face heated up at the thought of them doing it again. They were going to have to take a quick nap. Kurt peeled the condom off and tossed it to the side like Sebastian normally did.

Sebastian grunted his approval. Kurt thought he saw love shining through his hazel eyes. It might've been his imagination. Sebastian arranged their limbs together in a tangled mess. Kurt couldn't tell where his legs started and Sebastian's began. That was okay with him. The more time they spent together the harder it was to tell where he began and Sebastian ended. It was all part of falling in love and he couldn't wait to share that with Sebastian. It would be his secret for just a while longer.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Hello again ~waves~ My muse had another stroke of inspiration for this story. I had to get it out! This time from Sebastian's POV. It was so much fun to be with these characters again. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sebastian ran around his room, trying to find the shoes he wanted to wear for the night. Kurt and him were having dinner with some of Kurt's friends and family. Sebastian didn't want to admit he was a little nervous about it. Ever since they had been together Sebastian had hung out with Kurt's friends and family a few times, but some of them still seemed a little suspicious of him. Most of them were more or less okay. He really liked Santana. It was fun to be with her when Kurt visited with his friends.

Tonight it was dinner with Finn, Rachel and Kurt's parents. Normally he didn't care what shoes he wore. Honest. Tonight was important to Kurt so it was important to Sebastian. It was just a dinner, nothing special other than the fact that Kurt was so proud to be with Sebastian it always made him a little nervous especially when Burt was involved. Sebastian felt if he made one wrong move it would all be over for him. He was always on his best behavior when it came to meeting with Burt Hummel. Most of the time.

Sebastian dropped to his knees, lifted up the edge of his comforter, trying to find any sign of his shoes under his bed. Success. Sebastian stretched out his arm, feeling the shoes laces to one of his shoes when a hand lightly ran over his ass, making him squeak and drop the shoe. He looked over his shoulder to find a smiling Kurt.

"That's a sight I like to see," Kurt said, openly admiring Sebastian's ass. "If only we had a little more time. I'd like to…"

Sebastian grinned at Kurt, he got up from the floor, forgetting his shoes for the moment. "Nuh-uh, not now or otherwise we're going to have to call and cancel."

Kurt smiled, holding out a bow tie for Sebastian. "Again?" Sebastian sighed dramatically, taking the bow tie. "I know you know how to do this." Sebastian started working on tying the bow tie for Kurt. He chuckled as Kurt's cheeks reddened. He raised an eyebrow, smirking at how adorable Kurt was being. "Not that I mind. What I'm more worried about is your family. Last time they weren't too pleased to see me."

Kurt laughed softly as Sebastian finished tying the bow tie. He gave it one more tug before taking a small step back from Kurt. "There's nothing to worry about. If I love you, they'll love you."

Sebastian and Kurt froze as the weight of the words hung over their heads. Kurt licked his lips nervously. Sebastian shook his head, not sure if he heard Kurt right. He said the 'L' word right? Sebastian's heart rate picked up, pounding in his ears from fear or excitement he wasn't sure. It was probably a mixture of both. No one had ever said those words to him other than his family and certainly no boyfriend. He wanted so badly to say them back. He did love Kurt. How could he not? He was in it for the long haul with Kurt. For a long time he'd been showing how he felt with his body and actions. He hadn't thought about saying the words. Now they were out there and he didn't know what to do with them. It was only three little words that he felt. Not hard to say, right? That was where he was wrong. Sebastian tried with all his might to get the words past his throat. They didn't want to come out. Instead he said, "Could you please repeat that?" Sebastian swallowed thickly, seeing Kurt lower his eyes made his heart hurt. How did he get here? Kurt was just supposed to be one of the many people he slept with, someone who was easily replaced with another person. Not Kurt. He burrowed himself in Sebastian's heart and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Too bad he couldn't say that to Kurt. Words and feelings were never Sebastian's thing. And he wasn't going to sing his feelings to Kurt. Not yet anyway.

Kurt lifted his head, straightened his shoulders. He looked Sebastian right in the eye. Sebastian had the urge to look away from that unwavering stare. "I'm in love with you."

Sebastian's heart stuttered to a stop then start beating faster and faster. His breath caught in his chest. Kurt loved him. Really loved him. He was elated and scared with so many other emotions crashing together. Not many discernible. The palpable fear that consumed Sebastian won over everything else. He wanted to feel the joy, but fear took over.

Sebastian started backing away from Kurt who appeared crush. "Sebastian, hold on. You don't have to say anything. I…dang it I wanted to keep that to myself a little longer. I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear that I love you," Kurt said the words. They made Sebastian want to say them. Show Kurt just how much he loved him too, but his flight instincts were overriding every other thought. "We can pretend I didn't say them. Just don't go." Sebastian hadn't realized he was already at the door. He pulled on a pair of old Nike's. Not caring that they didn't go with his button up shirt or the rest of his outfit. Kurt approached him like he was a wounded animal.

Sebastian held up his hands. "I just need a minute or two to think about this." Sebastian left the room at a brisk walk then started running to his car. He needed some air. Nothing more. He found himself driving to the Lima Bean. He missed many calls and texts from Kurt. Sebastian parked his car, hitting the steering. "Why couldn't I just say 'I love you too?' How hard is that? And now I'm talking to myself. Awesome." Sebastian jumped when someone tapped on his window. Blaine was tapping the window, frowning at Sebastian. He sighed as he got out of the car.

Blaine backed up as Sebastian started walking to the coffee shop, knowing Blaine would follow him. Blaine caught up to him at the counter. Sebastian ordered a black coffee. He wasn't in the mood for anything else.

He turned to find Blaine glaring at him. A strange look for someone who was usually cheery. "What's up?" Sebastian got his order, he scanned the shop and found the spot where he first approached Kurt. A little sentimental, it felt appropriate for the mood he was in.

Blaine stayed silent until they were seated at the table. Sebastian couldn't take the silence any longer as he blew lightly on his hot coffee. "What? Stop glaring at me. You look like you're constipated. Not a good look for you."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. Something Sebastian thought he might've found cute on the ex-warbler, but now he found it annoying. That look was only cute on Kurt. His mind shied away from Kurt who was calling his phone again. Sebastian felt it vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it. Time was all he needed. He was going to go back to Kurt. Their dinner plans weren't for another hour or so. It was only six. They were meeting Kurt's family at seven at Breadsticks. He'd be there. Probably.

"Kurt just called me. He asked me if I had seen you. What happened? He was frantic when he called."

Sebastian felt like a jackass. He really hadn't been thinking when he ran away from Kurt. _All because I couldn't say three little words that I do feel. Damn it! _He stared at Blaine. He did consider him a friend. "Kurt told me he loved me and I ran away."

Blaine stared at Sebastian like he just spoke in Japanese. "You what?"

Sebastian threw up his hands in frustration. "I ran like a little girl. He said he loved and I freaked. Happy?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. It honestly freaked Sebastian out. Blaine never looked like that. "Sebastian you better listen to every word I'm about to say." Sebastian nodded his head, coffee forgotten on the table. "You are the luckiest person in the world. If you don't call him or go to him and tell him how you feel I will steal him away from you."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. He didn't think Blaine was bluffing. "You'd really do that?"

"Yes, Kurt is one of the best people I've ever known. And if you don't want him then I'll take him."

Sebastian felt his hackles rise. Blaine had no right to make such threats. He pointed his finger Blaine, voice low with his rising anger. "You stay away from Kurt. If I see or find out you touched him in anyway, shape or form I'll kick your scrawny ass. I love Kurt. You don't get decide you want him back. He's with me now. Go find some else."

Blaine continued to glare at Sebastian for a second then smiled. To say Sebastian was confused would be an understatement. "Good. I was just making sure you really loved Kurt. Good acting, huh? Stuff I learned from my brother. Now you should call him before you go out to dinner to let him know you are all right." Blaine appeared to be his normal happy, cheery self.

"Were you really acting when you said you'd steal Kurt back?" Sebastian wasn't convinced.

Blaine looked everywhere, but at Sebastian. "Oh, look there's my ride. Got to go," Blaine said. Before Sebastian could stop him he was already at the door talking to the tall blond from New Directions. Sebastian always forgot his name. As long as Blaine stayed about a foot away from Kurt from now on he'd be fine.

Sebastian settled back in his seat, he pulled out his phone and texted Kurt that he was at the Lima Bean and he'd be at dinner at the designated place and time. Kurt didn't text back. Not that Sebastian was surprised. What did stun him was Kurt walking in to the Lima Bean. He beamed when he found Sebastian.

"Oh, my goodness there you are. Blaine texted me you were here." Damn Blaine. Kurt rushed to Sebastian, pulling him into a tight hug. Sebastian's body warmed against Kurt's now familiar and still exciting body. His body was starting to respond to the close contact when Kurt pulled away, glared at him then pushed his shoulder, hard.

"Owe," Sebastian rubbed his shoulder as Kurt sat in the seat that Sebastian first found him seating in. "What was that for?" Kurt raised his brow, blue eyes boring in to Sebastian's. "Yeah, I know stupid question."

"You ran out without saying where you were going. I was worried you idiot! I called everyone and finally Blaine texted me that you were here. By the way thanks for answering your phone. I didn't know if something had happened or what. Now I know something major happened before you ran out but that's still no reason to leave like your butt was on fire. You and I are going to sit here and talk about it."

Sebastian nodded, sitting down. Kurt knew how to order him around that was for sure. "I'm sorry."

Kurt leaned forward, cupping his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Of course not."

Sebastian took in Kurt's mussed haired, small crinkles by his eyes. His clothes were a little disheveled. The bow tie Sebastian had tied was in disarray. He hadn't meant to worry Kurt. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. There's nothing I can say or do to make up for that other than I love you too."

Kurt's eyes widened, mouth gaping a little. He closed his mouth then opened. "You what?"

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's smiled so wide Sebastian was worried his face was going to break. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Now that the words were out in the world, Sebastian couldn't figure out why it was so hard to say it out loud. He might have to thank Blaine for getting him to say it. Blaine still wasn't allowed near Kurt though. The fact that he never answered Sebastian's question was a little troubling.

Sebastian was so lost in thought he didn't see Kurt hurl himself at Sebastian. He was in Sebastian's lap kissing him for all the world to see. Not that Sebastian minded. Kurt nip on Sebastian's lower lip when he pulled away. "When we get home I'm going to show just how much I love you." Kurt glanced at his watch. "Unfortunately we have to go meet my dad."

Sebastian nibbled at Kurt's neck. "No worries I think we can manage to have some fun while we are at the restaurant. Let's see how well you can behave with my hand near your cock." Kurt shivered in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian tightened his hold on Kurt, putting aside their playful banter. "Kurt I will do my best to let you know everyday just how much I love you."

"Deal. Now let's go before we get in trouble." Kurt stood up, held out his hand to Sebastian. Sebastian gladly took the offered hand. He was happy knowing he'd be holding Kurt's hand for a very long time.

* * *

I love this story so much! I hope you enjoyed it! What did you think?


End file.
